In spite of the large number of known pharmaceutically-active compounds for the treatment of inflammatory and allergic conditions, as well as for the treatment of ulcerous conditions of the gastro-intestinal tract, there is a need for new compounds for treating these indications which are less toxic than the known compounds and/or which are more effective than the known compounds. It is an object of the present invention to provide such new compounds.